ילדי האלים עולים
by thegods
Summary: פרסי, אנבת', תאליה, ניקו וגרובר הפכו לאלים  סיפור זה מסופר לאחר 400 שנה על שני ילדות ושני ילדים: הלי, דיאנה, מאט וויל
1. חבר שלי סאטיר?

היי, הסיפור הזה יעסוק אחרי 400 שנה כאשר פרסי, אנבת', ניקו, תאליה וגרובר הפכו לאלים.

**פרק ****1: ****חבר שלי סאטיר****?**

**Pov ****הלי**

הייתי בארמון גדול בצבע חום כמו האדמה וראיתי גבר ואישה מדברים.

שמעתי אחד מהם אומר:" אנחנו צריכים לעשות משהו, אנו לא יכולים להשאיר אותם אצל מישהו אחר".

"זו הדרך היחידה בשבילנו" אמרה האישה "כך הם יתחילו לשרוד בעצמם עד גיל הבגרות".

התעוררתי בבהלה וזינקתי מהמיטה.

הלכתי לצחצח שיניים ולהתקלח וכל הזמן חשבתי על שני האנשים הללו ולמה ראיתי אותם. אה שכחתי להציג את עצמי אני הלי, אני בת 16 ויש לי אחות קטנה בת 12 ששמה דיאנה.

אני לא יודעת למה אבל ניראלי שההורים שלי אימצו אותי שהייתי קטנה.

פתאום אמי קטעה את מחשבותיי:" הלי ודיאנה בואו לאכול ארוחת בוקר".

כאשר הגעתי לחדר האוכל הסתכלתי בשעון וראיתי שהשעה כבר 7:58 אז מהר רצתי חזרה לחדר שלי לקחתי את התיק ושמעתי פתאום את אמי אומרת:" הלי את באה לאכול ארוחת בוקר?".

"אמא אני צריכה ללכת לבית ספר השעה 8:00, דיאנה תיקחי את התיק שלך ובואי איתי לבית הספר" צעקתי.

אחרי כמה דקות אני ודיאנה היינו בבית ספר.

כאשר הגעתי המורה שאלה:" הלי למה איחרת לבית ספר?"

"התעוררתי מאוחר" עניתי.

שהתיישבתי במקומי שאל החבר הכי טוב שלי דן:" את באמת התעוררת מאוחר או שקרה משהו אחר כמו מפלצות או משהו?".

"אל מה אתה מדבר מפלצות וכאלה?" שאלתי

"לא, לא משנה" ענה.

השיעור השני שלי היה מיתולוגיה יוונית והמורה שלי מר ברונר נכנס לכתה ואמר:

"היום תלמידים יש לי עבודה לתת לכם".

"אוף" שמעתי כמה ילדים אומרים.

אני מאוד אוהבת מיתולוגיה יוונית אז אמרתי לדן:

"רוצה להיות איתי ביחד?"

"בטח" אמר.

מר ברונר הסביר לנו שאנו צריכים לבחור שני אלים יוונים ולרשום מה הקשרים בין שני האלים ואיך הם מסתדרים אז שהלכנו לקפיטריה לארוחת צהרים שאלי את דן:

"איזה אלים אתה רוצה שנרשום בעבודה שלנו?"

"אני דווקא אוהב את האלים האחרונים שנוספו: פרסי, אנבת', תאליה, ניקו וגרובר" ענה.

"אה אז אני רוצה את פרסי ואנבת' לדעתי הם הכי חמודים" עניתי.

במקום להגיד משהו הוא הלך לקחת עוד אנצ'ילדה אז לקחתי את ההזדמנות והלכתי לדבר עם דיאנה:

"נו דיאנה איך היום שלך עד עכשיו?" שאלתי

"לא טוב" ענתה "מר ברונר הביא לנו עבודת סיכום שצריך לבחור אל מסוים ולסכם עליו".

"באמת" עניתי "גם לנו נתנו עבודה לעשות".

"מהי" שאלה

"לבחור שני אלים יוונים ולרשום מה הקשרים שלהם ואיך הם מסתדרים" אמרתי.

"אני עושה את העבודה עם דן ובחרנו לעשות על האלים: פרסי ואנבת'" המשכתי.

"אה" אמרה " אני עושה את העבודה עם אח של דן ג'ורג' ובחרנו לעשות על האל האדס כי לדעתנו הוא הכי מעניין" אמרה.

בינתיים חזר דן עם ג'ורג' ואמר" שמעתי שגם לכם יש עבודה בנושא האלים היוונים נכון דיאנה?"

"כן" אמרה.

"יופי אז את יודעת שאני יכול לעזור לכם תמיד" אמר

"כן תודה".

בינתיים נשמע הצלצול ואני ודן הלכנו לשיעור שחייה.

כאשר הגענו ראינו שכולם כבר היו בבגד ים אז פנינו לחדר ההלבשה בשביל להחליף גם.

חדר ההלבשה של הבנות היה גדול בצבע ורוד עם מלתחות מרופדים. כאשר החלפתי בגדים תהיתי "אולי אני צריכה לספר לדן על החלום המוזר שהיה לי"

"לא נשמור אותו לעצמי עד שיגיע הרגע הנכון להגיד אותו" אמרתי לעצמי.

כאשר יצאתי מחדר ההלבשה ראיתי מפלצת גדולה בצבע שחור עם עיניים אדומות שאמרה:"אני אהרוג אותך!" והתנפלה עליה שנייה לפני שעמדתי למות שמעתי חיתוך עם חרב ואז המפלצת נעלמה. זה היה דן שהציל אותי אך כשאר הסתכלתי על רגליו ראיתי שאין לו רגליים, לחבר הכי טוב שלי היה, היה פרסות!

"בואי" הוא אמר "הולכים לקחת את אחותך כי גם היא נצאת בסכנה".

"כ-כן" גמגמתי

כשהגענו לקחת את אחותי ראיתי עוד מפלצת אך היא הייתה קטנה יותר אך יותר מפחידה.

היה לה עור אדום ציפורניים באורך 20 סנטימטר ועיניים שחורות.

לפני שהבנתי מה קורה היה עוד חיתוך עם חרב והמפלצת התפוררה.

אז ראיתי את ג'ורג' ואת דיאנה הולכים לכיוון שלנו אז מהר רצתי לדיאנה חיבקתי אותה חזק ואמרתי:

"את בסדר? נפגעת?"

"לא" ענתה ואז שאלה את ג'ורג' ואת דן:

"למה יש לכם פרסות ולא כפות רגליים?" שאלה

"כי אנחנו סאטירים" אנו שניהם בו זמנית.

"אני חושב שצריך לקחת אותם למחנה, כירון יודע מה קרה עכשיו?" שאל ג'ורג'

"כן ואתה צודק צריך לקחת אותם למחנה החצויים".


	2. מחנה החצויים

**פרק ****2: ****מחנה החצויים**

**דיאנה ****pov**

כאשר אני והלי הגענו הביתה בשביל ללכת למחנה החצויים שאלתי את אימי:

"אמא אני והלי הילדים האמיתיים שלכם"?(כבר ידעתי שהאלים היוונים קיימים ומה מחנה החצויים)

"לא" ענתה "אימצנו אתכן שהייתם קטנות בנות שנה".

"אז איך ידעתם איך קוראים לנו?" שאלתי

"היה רשום בפתק איך קוראים לכם ומתי נולדתם" ענתה

"טוב אנחנו אורזים והולכים לחברים שלנו"

"שם הם יעזרו לנו לחפש את ההורים האמיתיים שלנו" אמרתי

"טוב" ענתה

ישר רצתי חדר והתקשרתי לג'ורג':

"תבואו לקחת אותנו עוד 10 דקות טוב ביי".

"עם מי דיברת?" שאלה הלי

"דיברתי עם ג'ורג' הם יבואו לאסוף אותנו עוד 10 דקות אז תתחילי להתארגן ולארוז טוב?"

"טוב" ענתה

הלכתי לארון הוצאתי כמה מכנסיים קצרים, ג'ינסים, חולצות טריקו וגופיות וירדתי למטה.

הלי כבר הייתה מוכנה ואמרה לאימי החורגת:

"אני ודיאנה יוצאות ביי".

"ביי" אימי ענתה.

כשירדנו למטה ראינו את דן וג'ורג' כבר מחכים לנו.

כאשר נכנסו למכונית של דן הוא אמר:

"מחנה החצויים לא רחוק מכאן אבל בינתיים תנוחו" ציווה

"רק שאלה אחת" אמרה הלי

"איפה ממוקם הר אולימפוס בארצות הברית?"שאלה

"בבניין שליד הבניין שלכם, קוראים לו אמפייר סטייד" ענה ג'ורג'

"מה" צעקה "זה בניין לידינו" אמרה.

"כן אנחנו יודעים" –" עכשיו לכו לישון נעיר אותכן שנגיע טוב?" שאל

"כן" אמרתי

כשאר שמתי ראש מיד נרדמתי וחלמתי חלום מאוד מוזר הייתי בארמון מפואר בצבע אפור לבן. בתוך הארמון היתה אישה בלונדינית גבוהה עם עיניים בצבע אפור שהפכו את מראה ליפיפייה.

היא דיברה לעצמה אך שמעתי רק משפט אחד:

"מתי ניראה אותם שוב".

"דיאנה! דיאנה! קומי" צעקה הלי

"אה"! צעקתי

"איפה אנחנו" שאלתי אחרי שהתאוששתי

"אנחנו בגבול מחנה החצויים" ענה דן

כאשר הסתכלתי לכיוון השני ראיתי גבעה שם היה עץ אורן ענקי.

שעלינו לראש הגבעה אמר דן:

"אוקיי העץ הזה נקרא עץ תאליה כי פעם לפני כ- 400 שנה תאליה בת זאוס שכיום אלה היתה העץ הזה ופרסי, אנבת' וגרובר החיו אותה מחדש וכיום היא אלת העופות והקרח". אמר דן והמשיך:

"למטה נמצא מחנה החצויים"

הסתכלתי למטה וראיתי בית גדול ולבן הגודל ארבע קומות ועוד כ-15 בקתות קטנות יותר.

ראיתי גם מגרש כדורעף וקיר טיפוס ופניתי לג'ורג':

"אז אנחנו יורדים למטה?" שאלתי

"כן אנחנו הולכים להיפגש עם כירון-מדריך המחנה אתן כבר פגשתן אותו הוא מר ברונר" אמר.

כאשר היינו בתוך הבניין הגדול הלבן שדן אמר שנקרא הבניין המרכזי ראיתי את כירון עם עוד שני בנים אחד בגיל של הלי ואחד בגיל שלי מדברים אחד עם שני.

כאשר התקרבנו אמר דן:

"כירון הבאנו את הלי ודיאנה" אמר

"יופי" כירון אמר "בואו אלי ארבעתיכם" ציווה

כאשר הייתי לידם ראיתי שמר ברונר/ כירון היה קנטאור בצבע לבן עם שער דליל וזקן לבן. היו לידו עוד שני בנים יפים שצבע עורם שזוף שערם שחור כפחם לגדול היה עיניים שחורות ולקטן שנראה בגילי עיניים שנראו כמו ברק.

"דן, ג'ורג' הבנות יודעות שהאלים היוונים חיים ומזה מחנה החצויים? שאל כירון

"כן" אמר דן

"יופי אז דן כך את הלי ואת מאט לסיור וג'ורג' תיקח אתה את וויל ואת דיאנה" אמר כירון

"מי זה מאט?" שאל דן

"הגדול מבין השניים עם העיניים השחורות" אמר כירון.

"אוקיי בואו הלי ומאט נעשה לכם סיור" אמר דן.

"טוב אז בואו וויל ודיאנה" אמר ג'ורג'.

**וויל ****pov**

כאשר ראיתי את שני הבנות הלסת שלי ירדה שניהם היו מאוד יפות שצבע עורם היה שזוף עמוק, לגדולה היה שיער בצבע שחור ועיניים אפורות כענני סערה ולאחות הקטנה היה שיער בלונדיני ועיניים ירוקות כים.

כאשר כירון אמר שאני צריך ללכת לסיור עם ג'ורג' והאחות הקטנה שהתברר לי ששמה דיאנה שמחתי כי הייתה עם דיאנה שלדעתי הייתה ילדה יותר חמודה ויפה מהאחות הגדולה והיא מאוד עניינה אותי.

"טוב כאן מגרש הכדורעף" אמר ג'ורג' כשהסתכלתי ראיתי מגרש גדול ששיחקו בו סאטירים וחצויים. ג'ורג' הראה לנו את חדר האוכל את קיר הטיפוס את הלחימה בחרב ואת אורוות הפגסוסים. כאשר הגענו ל-16 בקתות הסביר ג'ורג' שכל בקתה מסמלת אל אחר וילדי האל גרים בביתן שלו כאשר הגענו לבקתה 13 אמר ג'ורג':

"זאתי בקתה של אל האדמה ואלוף אולימפוס פרסי ג'קסון" אמר והמשיך:

" בקתה 14 שייכת לאנבת ג'קסון אשתו הבת אלמוות של פרסי ג'קסון, אנבת' היא אלת הסכינים האבירים הבנייה והאדריכלות היא ובעלה פרסי ג'קסון מאוד חזקים, פרסי גקסון נחשב לראשון הכי חזק לאחר שלושת הגדולים".

"בקתה 15 שייכת לניקו די אנג'לו אל האופל הקור הצללים והעטלפים ובקתה 16 שייכת לתאליה די אנג'לו ששמעתם עליה מקודם, זאתי האישה שהייתה פעם עץ". אמר ג'ורג'

לאחר שג'ורג' הסביר הסתכלתי לבקתות שלהם וראיתי שהבקתה של פרסי ג'קסון בצבע חום הבנויה אבנים חומות שמעולם לא ראיתי. הבקתה של אנבת' הייתה בצבע אפור לבן, הבקתה של ניקו די אנג'לו הייתה בצבע שחור עם קישוטים סגולים והבקתה האחרונה בקתה 16 השייכת לתאליה די אנג'לו הייתה בצבע לבן כקרח עם סמלי העופות.

"ג'ורג' האלים ניקו, אנבת' ותאליה חזקים כמו פרסי ג'קסון או פחות?" שאלה דיאנה

הם קצת פחות חזקים לאחר פרסי ג'קסון ניקו אחרי זה אנבת' ואחרי זה תאליה" אמר

"יש את שלושת הגדולים זאוס, פוסידון והאדס אחריהם יש את פרסי אחריו את ניקו אחריו אנבת' ואחריה תאליה בעוצמה" אמר ופנה אל דיאנה:

"זה עונה על השאלה שלך?"

"כן" אמרה

"בינתיים אתם תהיו בבקתה 11 של הרמס עד שאבא או אמא שלכם יודיעו שאתם הילדים שלהם"

"אז ללכת לבקתה 11 שאלתי?"

"כן" אמר ג'ורג' "נתראה" והלך לבניין המרכזי

"אז בואי נלך לבקתה" אמרתי

"טוב" ענתה

כשהגענו ראינו את הלי ואת אחי מאט בחלק האחורי של הבקתה מדברים וצוחקים אבל מה שהפנט אותי היה שהם החזיקו ידיים אז כאשר הגענו אליהם שאלתי אותם:

"מה אתם חברים או משהו?"

"כן" אמרו שניהם ביחד

"מתי זה קרה" שאלה דיאנה

"כאשר דן הדריך אותנו הוא אמר לנו לחכות והלך לשירותים ואז מאט אמר:

"אני לא יכול לסבול את זה יותר אז אני יגיד לך את האמת".

"לפני כמה ימים ראיתי אותך חוזרת מבית הספר אז עקבתי אחריך כי התעניינתי בך וכשאר הסתובבת ראיתי את פניך והלסת שלי ירדה מרוב שהיית יפה וחמודה ולכן מה שאני מנסה לומר הוא שאני אוהב אותך" אמר.

אז הלי המשיכה ואמרה שגם היא ראתה אותו לפני כמה ימים והתאהבה בו וכאשר מאט אמר שהוא אוהב אותה היא קפצה בשמחה ואמרה שהיא גם אוהבת אותו וכך נהיינו חברים סיימה הלי.

פתאום שמענו קונכייה ודיאנה אמרה:

"בואו הולכים לארוחת הערב".

כאשר הגענו לשולחן של הרמס ראש הביתן ששמו רוקי אמר לנו איך מבקשים אוכל וזובחים לאלים.

בזמן הארוחת הערב שאלתי את רוקי:

"טוב אז מה אנחנו עושים מחר? יש משהו מיוחד? איזה שהוא מערכת שעות או אני יכול לעשות מה שבאלי"

"האמת יש מערכת שעות רגע אני יביא לכם אותה חכו כל ארבעתכם פה" אמר והלך לכירון אחרי כמה דקות חזר עם ארבעה מערכי שעות ונתן לכל אחד אחד שהסתכלתי ראיתי שאני עם דיאנה בשלושה שיעורים לימוד יוונית, רכיבה בפגסוס ולחימה בחרב.

בסוף ארוחת הערב כירון בצורת הקנטאור בא ואמר שיש ארבעה חניכים חדשים ואז הצביעה אלינו וקמנו. אחרי שאמר את שמותינו אמר כירון שיש ביום שישי תפוס תדגל שהקבוצה של פוסידון, ארס,אפולו, הפייסטוס ודמטר נגד הקבוצה של זאוס, האדס, אתנה, דיוניסיוס, הרמס ואפרודיטה.

אחרי שהסביר לנו מזה תפוס תדגל אמר לנו כירון לחזור לבקתה לנוח לקראת יום למחרת ששם או מתחילים להתאמן כחצויים או כחניכים.


	3. תפוס תדגל

**פרק ****3: ****תפוס תדגל**

**מאט ****pov**

חלמתי שאני הולך בשביל אפל לתוך ארמון שחור וסגול. הארמון היה גדול עם המון עטלפים בגודל בני אדם ושומרי אופל בגודל 4 מטרים.

כאשר נכנסתי פנימה ראיתי איש עם שיער שחור ועיניים שחורות מדבר עם אישה שזופה שצבע שערה שחור ועינה עיני ברק. שמעתי אותם אומרים "מתי נתחיל לחפש אותם?"

ואז אמרה האישה "אנחנו נתחיל לחפש אותם מחר בבוקר" ועם זאת נגמר החלום שלי.

התעוררתי בבהלה מהמיטה וראיתי שהשעה 7:30 וכולם כבר בחדר האוכל אז התלבשתי צחצחתי שיניים ויצאתי לחדר האוכל. כשהגעתי ראיתי את הלי מדברת עם רוקי אז ניגשתי אליה ועצמתי לה את העיניים והיא צרחה ואמרה:

"אל תפחיד אותי יותר ככה מאט" אמרה ואז היא עשתה דבר שהפתיע אותי היא נישקה אותי בלחי. הייתי יכול לבהות שם במשך ימים אך אחי הקטן והמעצבן אמר:

"תפסיק לחלום בעקיץ ובוא נלך לשיעור יוונית עתיקה" הנהנתי והלכתי אחריו בשתיקה.

כאשר הגעתי לשם הלי ודיאנה היו שם ואז ראיתי את אחי וויל רץ היישר אל דיאנה אז חשבתי קצת ואמרתי אני אדבר איתו אחר כך והלכתי לשבת ליד הלי.

שיעור יוונית עתיקה היה משעמם אבל אז נזכרתי איך וויל רץ לדיאנה אז הלכתי להלי ושאלתי אותה:

"האם אחותך דיאנה אוהבת את אחי וויל?"

"אני לא יודעת למה?" שאלה

"כי אני חושב שאחי אוהב את אחותך" אמרתי

"אוה" אמרה חשבה לרגע ואמרה "יש לי רעיון"

"מה הרעיון שלך?" שאלתי

"אני אלך לדבר עם דיאנה ולשאול אותה עם היא אוהבת מישהו ואתה הולך לשאול את וויל עם הוא אוהב מישהי ועם זה נכון נשדך בינהם" אמרה בהתלהבות.

"אוקיי נדבר איתם בארוחת הערב מוסכם?" שאלתי

"כן, טוב נפגש בלחימה בחרב עם דיאנה וויל אוקיי בינתיים להתראות" אמרה אבל לפני שהיא עזבה נתתי לה נשיקה מהירה על הלחי וחייכתי היא חייכה אלי בחזרה והלכה.

שאר היום היה משעמם אני הלכתי לקיר טיפוס והצלחתי על הפעם הראשונה אחרי זה ניסיתי חץ וקשת בזה לא הייתי טוב כל כך.

לאחר מכן הלכתי לשיט בקנו- בזה הייתי הכי גרוע.

לבסוף הלכתי לשיעור האחרון שלי לחימה בחרב. את הלחימה בחרב העביר ילד מביתן זאוס שנקרא רואן. אני הייתי בצמד עם הלי. כאשר הלי ניסתה להלם נגדי בחרבות ניצחתי אותה בקלות אבל בסוף היא לקחה סכין והתחילה להלחם נגדי ותוך כמה שניות היא ניצחה. אותו דבר קרה עם דיאנה אז זה ניראלי קצת מוזר אך עזבתי את זה.

בסוף הקרבות אני הייתי צריך להיות נגד ילד מבקתת ארס הקרב היה קשה אך הוא הביס אותי בסוף מתאמץ לעמוד.

אחרי הלחימה בחרב הלכתי לדבר עם הלי:

"נו בואי נשאל אותם עכשיו" הצעתי

"טוב אני הולכת לדיאנה ואתה הולך לוויל ונדבר בחדר האוכל טוב?" שאלה

"טוב" אמרתי ורצתי היישר לאחי וויל שבאותו זמן דיבר עם רואן על הלחימה שלו

..."יכול לעזור לי מחר בלחימה בחרב"? וויל שאל

"כן" אמר רואן ואז התפרצתי:

" וויל אני צריך לדבר איתך דחוף בפרטיות" אמרתי.

וויל שלח אלי פרצוף כועס ואמר "טוב אז ניתראה מחר ב-14:00 טוב? שאל את רואן

"כן" ענה רואן ולאחר מכן הלך לחדר האוכל.

"אז על מה רציתה לדבר איתי?" שאל אותי וויל בפרצוף חמוץ

"רק רציתי לדעת עם אתה אוהב מישהי?" שאלתי

ישר הוא הסמיק ואמר "האמת כן אני אוהב מישהי" אמר

"אז מי זאת" שאלתי

"אחות של חברה שלך, שמה דיאנה" אמר מסמיק "כן אני אהבתי אותה בפעם הראשונה שראיתי אותה, רני לא מסוגל שלא להסתכל עליה ובכל פעם שהיא מדברת איתי אני מסמיק ואני לא יודע מה לעשות" אמר עדיין מסמיק.

"אתה הולך להגיד לה?" שאל

"אל תדאג אחי אני לא הולך להגיד לה" אמרתי .

"אה תודה" אמר "ובבקשה תשמור את זה בסוד" המשיך. אני חייכתי והלכתי לפגוש את הלי בחדר האוכל.

**הלי ****pov**

אחרי שדיברתי עם מאט רצתי אל דיאנה. היא פשוט עמדה ליד מגרש הכדורעף במבט שואל. אז באתי אליה ושאלתי אותה מה קרה אז היא ענתה לי:

"אני אוהבת את וויל אבל אני לא יודעת עם אני יכולה להגיד לו, זה פשוט שהוא מסתכל אלי אני מסמיקה אני כל הזמן מסתכלת אליו מתי שהוא לא רואה בשביל לראות את הגוף היפה שלו" ואז היא נשברה והתחילה לבכות על הכתף שלי אז תפסתי אותה ואמרתי לה

"אל תדאגי זה יסתדר ואני בטוחה שהוא גם אוהב אותך" אמרתי עם חיוך ולאחר מכן חיבקתי את אחותי ואמרתי לה שתלך לחדר האוכל ואני כבר יבוא.

רצתי הכי מהר שאני יכולה אל מאט שבדיוק באותו רגע היה בכניסה לחדר האוכל.

כאשר ראה אותי חיוך על פניו התפשט והוא רץ אלי ושאל אותי:

"נו מה אמרה דיאנה? האם היא אוהבת את וויל?" שאל

"האמת היא מאוהבת בו" אני עם חיוך על פני.

"באמת?" שאל עם חיוך על פניו ואז הביט בי ואמר:

" האמת היא שגם וויל מאוהב בדיאנה ולא מסוגל שלא לחשוב עליה אפילו לשנייה אחת" אמר.

החיוך שלי הפך לגדול יותר ואמרתי: "אז בוא נשדך בין שני המאוהבים" צחקתי אחרי שאמרתי את המילה האחרונה ומאט הצטרף לצחוק וצחק יחד איתי.

אחרי כמה דקות הגענו לשולחן של הרמס, שם ראינו את דיאנה מסמיקה ואת וויל מסמיק אז באתי אליהם ושאלתי אותם:"ולמה אתם בדיוק מסמיקים?" אמרתי עם צחוק.

"אני לא מסמיקה" אמרה דיאנה

"אני לא מסמיק" אמר וויל

"כן בטח" מלמל מאט

הסתכלתי על מאט והוא הנהן לעברי ושברתי את השתיקה

"אני ומאט רוצים להגיד לכם משהו" אמרתי

"שנינו שאלנו אתכם לפני 20 דקות אותה שאלה" המשיך מאט

"ומהי השאלה?" שאלה דיאנה

"את מי כל אחד מכם אוהב" אמרתי ובאותו זמן שניהם הסמיקו צחקתי בשקט והמשכתי

"וויל אתה מאוהב בדיאנה ודיאנה את מאוהבת בוויל אז אני ומאט חשבנו שאולי תהיה חברים כמוני וכמו מאט" חייכתי אל מאט והחזקתי את ידו.

אז פנתה דיאנה אל וויל? האם אתה אוהב אותי?"

"לא" ענה וויל "אני מת עלייך ואני לא יכול לחשוב על שום דבר אחר חוץ מאשר עלייך"

באותו רגע דיאנה חייכה ואמרה "גם אני לא יכולה שלא לחשוב אליך" אמרה וכרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו ונישקה אותו. בהתחלה וויל היה מופתע אבל אז הוא העמיק את הנשיקה וכרך את זרועותיו סביב מותניה.

עברו הימים והגיע יום שישי- לתפוס את הדגל

באותו יום מאוד התרגשתי והתאמנתי הרבה בסכין שלי בשביל להשתפר לקראת המשחק.

כאשר הגיע הערב אמר כירון:"הגיע הזמן לתפוס את הדגל" כולם הריעו והלכו לקבוצתם.

אני הלכתי לקבוצה של זאוס עם מאט.

שלבשתי את החפצים של הקבוצה האדומה קראתי למאט ואמרתי לו:

"תהנה במשחק ונקווה ננצח" חייכתי אליו והוא חייך בחזרה.

רואן אמר לי לשמור על הדגל עם מאט אז הנהנתי כולי מחייכת וחיכיתי לתוקף הראשון שיבוא.

התוקף הראשון היה מישהו מתא הפייסטוס ששמו דיקר לפי דעתי.

את התקפתו הראשונה אני חסמתי וכך התנהל הקרב הוא ניסה לדקור אותי אבל אני התחמקתי ושרטתי אותו ברגל. הוא צעק בכאב ואני לקחתי את ההזדמנות והעפתי את החרב שלו מידיו. פתאום מאחורי ראיתי מישהו קופץ אלי ופתאום אני התעצבני וזימנתי 30 אבירים בגובה 2 מטר.

ראיתי את מאט מקפיא מישהו. ואז הסתכלתי על דיאנה ולא האמנתי מה היא עושה: היא הזיזה חתיכת סלע ברוחב 7 מטר ובאורך 8 מטר וזרקה אותו אל 4 אנשים.

מרחוק ראיתי את וויל נעלם בצללים ומופיע עם שייד שתקף בן אדם וגרם לו להתעלפות.

פתאום שמעתי קריאות ניצחון. ניצחנו בתפוס הדגל!

אז קרה משהו משונה ראיתי את מאט ואת וויל מסתכלים עלי ועל דיאנה וראיתי לראשונה שמעלי היה סמל של פטיש וסמל של אביר ליד מגדל. לאחר מכן הסתכלתי על וויל ומאט וראיתי שמעליהם יש סוג של ציפור ניראלי נשר ועוטף את זה שייד אפלה.

אז כירון הגיעה ואמר המשחק הוכרע יש לנו מנצחים- ביתן זאוס. ואז פנה אלי ואל דיאנה ואמר:"פרסי ואנבת' ג'קסון גיבורי אולימפוס- פרסי-אל האדמה ואנבת' אלת האבירים הסכינים הבנייה והאדריכלות הוריהם של הלי ודיאנה. כולם כרעו ברך ואז כירון המשיך

"ניקו אל האופל הקור והעטלפים ותאליה אלת העופות והקרח הריעו לילדיהם מאט וויל.


	4. מתנות

**פרק ****4: ****מתנות**

**דיאנה ****pov**

ראיתי את עצמי בדיוק מרימה אבן בגודל 7 מטר, לא יאומן.

אבל איך זה קרה? שאלתי את עצמי

בדיוק באותו רגע כירון בא ואמר שאני והלי הבנות של פרסי ואנבת' ג'קסון.

הסתכלתי על וויל וראיתי שאומרים לו ולמאט שהם הבנים של ניקו ותאליה די אנג'לו.

פתאום ראיתי את כירון דוהר אלינו ואומר:

"אתם יודעים מזה אומר ארבעתכם, אתם בני אלמוות!"

"באמת?" ארבעתנו אמרנו באותו זמן

"כן" ענה, "ועכשיו יש לי כמה שיחות חשובות עם האלים אז ביי" הוסיף והלך

"דיאנה" הלי קראה

הפניתי את מבטי אל הלי ושאלתי אותה:

"אם אנחנו הבנות של פרסי ואנבת', אנחנו חזקים באדמה נכון?"

"בואי נבדוק" ענתה, לאחר כמה רגעים ג'ורג' ודן רצו אלינו ואמרו לנו:

"תנסו לבדוק את הכוחות שלכם זה בטח יהיה נחמד" אמרו"

התרכזתי באדמה הרגשתי צביטה בבטן ופתאום ראיתי שאני מחזיקה אבן בגודל 10 מטרים.

"איך לעזאזל את מחזיקה את האבן הזאת?" שאל דן

"ניראלי שזה אצלי בדם" מלמלתי

כשהסתכלתי על האבן ראיתי אבן חומה וגדולה אבל חשבתי לעצמי "אני רוצה אבן ורודה" ופתאום האבן הפכה לורודה, מגניב!

"דיאנה" הלי קראה פתאום. הסתכלתי לכיוונה וראיתי שהיא זימנה 5 פרשים למלחמה אז שאלתי אותה:

"איך את עושה את זה?"

"גם את יכולה פשוט תחשבי שאת רוצה לזמן אבירים" ענתה

התרכזתי בזימון אבירים ופתאום הופיעו לידי 10 אבירים משוריינים.

הסתכלתי על וויל וראיתי שהוא מקפיא עץ אז רצתי אליו בריצה קלה ושאלתי

"היי וויל איך הפכתה את העץ הזה לקרח?"

"זה כמו שאת מצליחה לזמו אבירים או אבנים בקוטר 10 מטר" ענה

הסתכלתי עוד כמה פעמים איך וויל מקפיא דברים או מזמן רוחות אופל ופתאום שמעתי צעקה שאמרה להיכנס למיטה. לפני שנכנסתי למיטה וויל בא אלי ואמר:

"את רוצה לבוא להתאמן איתי בחרב?" שאל

"אבל אמרו לנו ללכת לישון" אמרתי

"בבקשה נו בואי לחצי שעה" התחנן

"טוב נו אני יבוא רק בגלל שאני אוהבת אותך" עניתי

הוא חייך והלך לכיוון הלחימה בחרב. כאשר הגענו ראינו את הלי ומאט מתאמנים, הלי עם סכין ומאט עם חרב, רוב הזמן הלי ניצחה אבל מאט כל פעם ישתפר. אז רצתי אליהם ושאלתי:"מה אתה עושים פה?"

"סתם רצינו להתאמן קצת, למה אתם הגעתם לפה?" שאל מאט

"גם אנחנו רצינו להתאמן" ענה וויל

"אוקיי, אני יהיה עם דיאנה ואתה מאט תהיה עם וויל טוב? שאלה הלי.

"כן" ענינו במקהלה.

כאשר הגעתי לעמדה שלי לקחתי סכין כי אימי אנבת' היא אלת הסכינים ושאלתי להלי:

"רוצה להתחיל בקרב?"

"כן בואי נתחיל" אמרה והמשיכה "את יודעת את הבסיס?"

"לא את יכולה להסביר לי?" שאלתי

היא הנהנה ואמרה לי איך צריך להחזיק סכין, איך לתקוף ואיך להגן.

אחרי שסיימתי ללמוד שאלתי את הלי "רוצה נגדי קרב עכשיו?"

היא הנהנה והתחלנו את הקרב: זה היה קרב קשה וארוך אך בסוף עשיתי טעות וניסיתי לחתוך את ידה והיא חסמה את זה כאשר הפילה את סכיני.

התנשמתי בכבדות, ואז ראיתי את הלי גם מתנשפת אז באתי אליה:

"היה קרב טוב אה?"שאלתי

"כן" אמרה "אבל בפעם הבאה אל תעשי עוד פעם את השטות הזאת" ציוותה עם פנים כעוסות. הנהנתי והסתכלתי לכיוון של מאט וויל. שניהם היו טובים עם פנים רציניות אך מאט היה קצת יותר טוב ולכן בסוף ניצח.

מאט וויל באו אלינו והלי אמרה "בואו לבקתת הרמס לישון כבר מאוחר ואני לא רוצה שנתפס מחוץ למיטה".

"את צודקת" אמר מאט, אני וויל הנהנו והלכנו ארבעתנו לבקתת הרמס.

**כירון ****pov**

כאשר ראיתי את הסימן של פרסאוס ושל אנבת' על הלי ודיאנה התרגשתי כי זאת הפעם הראשונה שיש להם ילדים. כאשר הסתכלתי לכיוון של וויל ומאט ראיתי סמל של נשר מוקף רוח שחורה אז אמרתי להלי ודיאנה:" פרסי ואנבת' ג'קסון גיבורי אולימפוס- פרסי-אל האדמה ואנבת' אלת האבירים הסכינים הבנייה והאדריכלות הוריהם של הלי ודיאנה".

לאחר מכן כולם הריעו והשתחוו ואמרתי לוויל ומאט:" ניקו אל האופל הקור והעטלפים ותאליה אלת העופות והקרח הריעו לילדיהם מאט וויל" אמרתי. כולם הריעו והשתחוו גם.

פתאום שמעתי קול של פרסאוס במוחי האומר:"כירון תבוא אל ארמוני יש לי דברים להגיד לך" ציווה. אז דהרתי היישר אל הלי, דיאנה, וויל ומאט ואמרתי להם:

"אתם יודעים מזה אומר ארבעתכם, אתם בני אלמוות!"

"באמת?" הם שאלו עם חיוך אל פניהם אז אמרתי

"כן" אמרתי והמשכתי ""ועכשיו יש לי כמה שיחות חשובות עם האלים אז ביי" אמרתי להם והלכתי לבניין לבניין האמפיר סטייד לקומה השש מאות כאשר הגעתי הלכתי לכיוון הרמס ושאלתי "אדוני הרמס, אדון פרסאוס מבקש שאני אבוא לארמונו אז אתה יכול לקחת אותי?"

"כן" אמר ובדיוק באותה שנייה שאמר כן הייתי כבר בארמונו של פרסאוס.

"תודה" הודיתי להרמס, הוא הנהן וחזר לאולימפוס. כאשר הגעתי לכניסה ראיתי שני ענקי אבן באים לקראתי. שניהם היו גדולים עם שרירים וצבע עורם היו חום.

"מי אתה ולמה אתה כאן שאלו?"

"אני כירון" עניתי והמשכתי "אדון פרסאוס קרא לי לבוא לארמונו"

"אוקיי" אמרו שניהם ביחד "בוא אחרינו" ציוו

הלכתי אחריהם, כאשר הגענו לחדר הכניסה ראיתי שהוא גדול עם פסלים של ענקי אבן והרצפה היתה בצבע צהוב חולי עם פסים שחורים. שם היה ענק אבן יותר קטן בצבע שחור עם עיניים חומות בא לקראתי ואמר:"מי אתה?"שאל

"הוא כירון והוא טוען שאדון פרסאוס הזמין אותו לארמונו" ענה ענק האבן שלידי

"אוקיי אתם משוחררים" אמר לענקי האבן שלידי ופנה אלי:"תבוא אחרי" ציווה בפנים כעוסות. נכנסתי לחדר גדול עם שני כיסאות אחד יותר גול משני. הכסא הגדול היה בצבע חום עם בליטות בצבע שחור על כסא זה ישב פרסאוס ג'קסון. הכסא השני היה יותר קטן בצבע חום בהיר עם בליטות בצבע חום חולי, שם ישבה אנבת' ג'קסון- אשתו בת האלמוות של פרסי ג'קסון.

הענק אבן שלידי אמר "אדוני פרסאוס וגברתי אנבת', איש זה טוען שאתה אדון פרסאוס הזמנת אותו לארמונך האם זה נכון?"

"כן" ענה פרסאוס

"עכשיו צא רוגוביוס" המשיך

"כן אדוני" רוגוביוס ענה ויצא.

"טוב עכשיו, אנבת' תקראי לתאליה וניקו" ציווה פרסאוס. אנבת' הנהנה ונעלמה

"אדוני" אמרתי "בשביל מה קראת לי?" שאלתי

"חכה עד שניקו ותאליה יבואו ואני אגיד לך טוב?" אמר

אחרי כמה דקות אנבת' חזרה עם תאליה וניקו.

"כירון" אמר פרסאוס "אתה הגעת לכאן כי אנחנו רוצים לדבר איתך על ילדינו"

"אוקיי" אמרתי

"אנחנו רוצים שתיתן להלי את זה" אמרה אנבת' והוציאה טבעת בצבע כסף ונתנה לי. לקחתי אותה ושמתי אותה בכיס. "תיתן לדיאנה את זה אמר פרסאוס ונתן לי גם טבעת בצבע החול. גם את זה שמתי בכיס.

"תיתן את זה למאט" אמרה תאליה והוציאה זוג כפפות בצבע השלג.

"תיתן את זה לוויל" אמר ניקו והוציא קסדה בצבע שחור.

לקחתי את הקסדה ואת הכפפות ואז פרסאוס אמר:"עוד מעט יהיה לארבעתם חיפוש אז תיתן להם את מתנות אלו".

"כן אדוני" אמרתי

הוא חייך ואמר"כאשר הם יסימו את החיפוש תגיד להם שיבואו לאולימפוס טוב?" שאל

"כן" אמרתי

"אוקיי אז זה הרגע להגיד שלום" אמר ניקו והלך עם תאליה.

"כירון אני אקח אותך לחמנה טוב?" שאל פרסאוס

שמעתי את אנבת' אומרת לי ביי לפני שנעלמתי והגעתי למחנה

"להתראות כירון ועל תשכח את מה שאמרתי לך" אמר פרסאוס

"אני לא אשכח" אמרתי בביטחון. הוא חחיך ואמר לי ביי והלך. ישר רצתי לביין המרכזי.


	5. מסע חיפושים

**פרק ****5: ****מסע חיפושים**

**הלי ****pov**

התעוררתי בבוקר לצעקה שאמרה:"תביא את זה שלנו"

"לא נכון זה שלנו" ענה מישהו אחר

יצאתי אליהם ושאלתי "מה קרה?"

הם הסתכלו עלי בפרצוף כועס ואחד מביתן אפולו שלדעתי שמו הוא ריק אמר:"ביתן ארס גנבו לנו את הכרכרה והם לא רוצים להחזיר לנו!" צעק

"לא נכון זה היה שלנו מההתחלה והשאלנו לכם" צעק מישהו אחר

הסתכלתי סביבי וראיתי כ-10 ילדים מביתן ארס עם חרבות שלופות וכ-5 ילדים מביתן אפולו עם קשתות בידיהם."תניחו את הנשק" ציוויתי בצעקה

"ולמה שנקשיב לך!" צעק ילד מביתן ארס והמשיך "לכי להתעסק בעניינים שלך יא כלבה"

פתאום שמעתי ריצה וראיתי שזה היה מאט, הוא רץ היישר אל הילד שאמר את זה וצעק

"מה אמרת לה בוא ניראה אותך אומר את זה שוב"

הילד מביתן ארס הסתכל עליו ואמר "למה מה אתה חושב שתעשה לי הא יא טמבל!"

מאט הסתכל לכיוונו של הילד ולאחר כמה רגעים ראיתי בא מהשמיים רוח אפלה.

כאשר הילד מביתן ארס הסתכל הוא נהיה מפוחד עד מוות והתחיל לברוח. הסתכלתי לכיוונו של מאט וראיתי שהוא אומר משהו לרוח ניראה לי שזה היה לרדוף אחרי הילד ולתקוף אותו. לפני שהבנתי מה קורה ראיתי את הרוח נוסעת כמו מהירות האור, מגיעה אל הילד נכנסת אל תוך גופו. לילד מביתן ארס היו אליו המון חבורות ושריטות על כל הגוף שלו. הלכתי אליו וראיתי שהוא מעולף. רצתי היישר למאט ושאלתי אותו:"למה עשית את זה הוא היה יכול לההרג".

"ראית מה הוא אמר עלייך" אמר והסתובב אלי "עשיתי זאת משום שאני נשבעתי שאף אחד שירביץ או יקלל אותך יצא בלי עונש" אמר בקול נמוך. כאשר הסתכלתי אליו ראיתי שהוא מסמיק אז שאלתי אותו

"אתה באמת עשית זאת עבור אהבה?"

"כן, אני מאוהב בך הלי ואין שום דבר שאני יכול לעשות נגד זה" אמר מסמיק לחלוטין

באתי אליו חביקתי אותו ולחשתי לו באוזן

"גם אני אוהבת אותך". הוא חייך והסתכל אלי. הסתכלתי על עיניו השחורות וידעתי מה אני צריכה לעשות. נישקתי אותו וכרכתי את זרועותיי סביב. הוא חייך הצמיד את שפתיו אל שלי והעמיק את הנשיקה.

אחרי כמה דקות שמעתי מישהו אומר

"ומה בדיוק אתם עושים?"

הסתכלתי לכיוון שמימנו נשמע הקול וראיתי את דיאנה ואת וויל צופים בנו.

הסמקתי כולי ואמרתי "אנחנו לא עושים כלום"

"כן בטח" מלמלה דיאנה

"טוב בואו לאכול ארוחת בוקר" הציעה וויל

כשאר הגענו לארוחת הבוקר שמעתי לחשושים שאמרו:"הם הילדים של גיבורי אולימפוס שהביסו את קרונוס לפני 400 שנים". התעלמתי מהם והלכתי לשבת ליד מאט בשולחן הרמס. ראש ביתן הרמס- רוקי הגיעה אלינו ואמר:"אתמול הוריכם הודיעה כי אתם בנם ולכן אתם צריכים לשבת בשולחנו של ההורים שלכם, אחרי ארוחת הבוקר תקחו את דבריכם ותעבירו אתו לבקתת ההרוים שלכם".

"ולאיזה שולחן ובית אני ודיאנה צריכים ללכת" שאלתי

"ההורים שלכם הם פרסאוס ואנבת' נכון? אז אתם צריכים להיות או בבקתה 13 או בבקתה 15. לפי דעתי תהיו כל אחת בבקתה אחרת את הלי בבקתה 15 ודיאנה בבקתה 13". ענה רוקי

"ולאיזה בקתה אני ומאט הולכים?" שאל וויל

"אתה וויל תלך לבקתה 14 ואתה מאט תלך לבקתה 16" ענה רוקי.

כאשר הגעתי לשולחן 15 התעצבתי כי הייתי לבד. לאחר הארוחה הלכתי לבקתת הרמס לארוז את הדברים ולהעביר אותם לבקתה 15 של אנבת' ג'קסון- אימי.

שאר היום לא היה מיוחד אנחנו התאמנו בחרב, חתרנו בקאנו, טיפסנו על קיר טיפוס ולמדנו יוונית עתיקה.

לאחר ארוחת הערב בא אלי כירון ואמר לי:

"בואי הלי ותקראי למאט וויל ודיאנה שיבואו לבניין המרכזי יש לי כמה דברים לומר לכם" הוא הסתכל אלי ועשיתי את הדבר היחידי שחשבתי אליו הנהנתי והלכתי לחפש את שלושתם.

כשאר הגענו לבניין המרכזי ראיתי את כירון יושב במרפסת אז באתי אליו ושאלתי:

"ומה בדיוק רצית מארבעתנו?"

"בואו שבו" ציווה

כאשר ישבתי ראיתי שהוא מחזיק זוג כפפות כקרח שעון בצבע שחור ושני טבעות.

"אוקיי אתמול הלכתי לדבר עם הוריכם והם אמרו לי לתת לכם את אלו" אמר כירון

"מאט, אמך תאליה נתנה לי את זה להביא לך" אמר כירון למאט והוציא את הכפפות בצבע קרח ונתן אותם למאט.

"ואיך בדיוק אני משתמש בהם?" שאל מאט

"תלבש אותם ותמחה כף" ציווה כירון

הסתכלתי על מאט וראיתי איך הוא שם אותם. לאחר מכן הוא מחה כף ובמקום כפפות הופיעו שני כידוני קרח בידו.

"מגניב" אמר

"וויל, אביך ניקו נתן לי את שעון זה בשביל לתת לך אותה" אמר כירון לוויל ולאחר מכן הביא לו קסדה שחורה.

"איך אני משתמש בזה?" שאל וויל

"תלבש את זה" ציווה כירון

כאשר מאט לבש את השעון ולחץ על כפתורו השעום גדל למגן שעל אמצע המגן יש חוד באורך מטר.

"הלי" המשיך כירון "אמך אנבת' נתני לי את זה עבורך" אמר והביא לי טבעת בצבע כסף.

"ומה אני עושה עם הדבר הזה?" שאלתי

"תלבשי אותו על ידיך ואחרי זה תלחצי על מרכז הטבעת" הורה כירון

לקחתי את הטבעת שמתי אותה על ידי ולחצתי על מרכז הטבעת פתאום הרגשתי חזקה יותר הסתכלתי על הטבעת אבל במקום טבעת היה סכין בצבע כסף בגודל 30 סנטימטר.

כאשר נופפתי בסכין, הסכין חתך את כל האיזור שנופפתי בו.

"וואו" אמרו וויל, מאט ודיאנה יחד. חייכתי אל עצמי.

"דיאנה, אביך פרסאוס נתן לך את זה" אמר כירון והוציא טבעת בצבע חול.

"תעשי מה שהלי עשתה" הורה כירון.

ראיתי את דיאנה לובשת את הטבעת ולוחצת על מרכזה ופתאום הופיעה סכין בצבע חול.

הלי נופפה בזה כמוני אבל במקום שכל האזור שנופפה בו ייהרס נזרקו לאיזור הזה אבי חול בגודל מטר.

"עכשיו" כירון המשיך "קראתי לכם כי הוריכם אמרו לי לשלוח אותכם לחיפוש".

"עכשיו לכי הלי לאורקל שלמעלה ותשאלי אותי מה בדיוק החיפוש ותחזרי לפה" ציווה כירון.

הנהנתי ועליתי למעלה.

כאשר הגעתי לחדר שבו נמצאת האורקל פחדתי קצת כי המקום היה נטוש, כולו היה אפל ומפחיד.

נכנסתי לחדר והלכתי לאורקל ושאלתי:

"מהו יעודי?"

פתאום התגלו 4 אנשים ששניים מהם זחרתי מחלומי. הגבר שראיתי בחלומותי פנה אלי ואמר "תלכי למקום שמתחת עם שלושה אנשים ותצאו חמש"

האישה מהחלופ פנתה אלי ואמרה "תפגשי עם אדון המתים אשר ישלח אתכם למעלה"

לאחר מכן אישה אחרת באה אלי ואמרה "תפגשו את הוריכם לאחר שאמרו לכם שקר"

ולבסוף פנה אלי האיש ואמר "לבסוף תחיו עד עולם".

פתאום הכל התפוגג ורצתי למטה.

סיפרתי לכירון את הנבואה הוא חשב לרגע ואמר:

"אתם צריכים ללכת לאדון המתים הדס אשר ישלח אתכם למשימה"."טוב" אמרנו ארבעתנו בו זמנית.

"מחר בבוקר תצאו אבל עכשיו לכו להתאגן" הורה כירון. הנהנו ויצאנו מהבניין המרכזי.

**פרסי ****pov**

"אתה בטוח שצריך לעשות את זה?" שאלה אנבת'

"זאוס רצה לעשות את זה בשביל לראות את יכולתם" עניתי ופניתי אליה

"אל תדאגי הם בני אלמוות, הם לא יכולים למות ובנוסף עוד יומיים אנחנו ניראה את בנותינו את לא שמחה?" שאלתי אותה

היא חייכה אלי והנהנה.

"אתה צודק" אמרה ונעלמה לארמונה.

"אל תדאגי אנבת', אל תדאגי" אמרתי לעצמי


End file.
